Fjord Festif
by yochu
Summary: ¤One Shot¤ Petit instant volé… On ne contrarie pas un Gryffondor… surtout un certain brun aux yeux verts…


**Résumé : **Petit instant volé… On ne contrarie pas un Gryffondor… surtout un certain brun aux yeux verts…

**Genre : **Romance/humor.

**Pairing :** Un mignon Gryffy assaisonné d'un beau Serpentard…

**Avertissement : **Slash ! Deux mecs ensemble qui font plein de cochoncetés… Ceux que ça débecte, allez vous en !

**Rating : **M ou R, c'est selon.

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient à JKR, rien n'est à moi, à part le titre… mais un jour, je réussirais à kidnapper Draco, je le jure !

**Note&co : **Petit OS sans prétention… juste histoire d'écrire un citron…  
Rien à voir mais ces temps ci, je vois partout des boissons étiquetées 'lime' ou 'lemon', je meurs de rire à chaque fois et ça me donne envie d'écrire des trucs classés Rrrrr**.

* * *

**

°°°°°  
**Fjord Festif  
°°°°°**

« UN FJORD FESTIF VERT SERPENTARD ! »

Cette exclamation outrée résonna dans l'air de ce doux après midi de Juin.

Dans l'allée d'une maison perdue dans la campagne anglaise, deux hommes se tenaient près d'une voiture. L'un d'entre eux, le blond, semblait particulièrement remonté et lançait des Avada Kedavra avec les yeux au brun, amusé.

« Pas fjord festif… » Dit tranquillement celui-ci. « Ford Fiesta »

« Peu importe ! »

« Je pensais que la couleur te plairait, pourtant… »

« Potter ! Tu veux nous faire traverser la moitié de l'Europe dans ce… ce truc ! Faire le voyage à la manière Moldue, c'est déjà limite… MAIS LÀ ! »

« Draco… N'exagère pas, nous ne traverserons que la France »

« Là n'est pas le problème ! Un Malfoy ne se trimballe pas dans… quel que soit le nom de ce véhicule ! »

Au grand désespoir du Serpentard, cette lubie avait pris le brun quelques mois auparavant. Il s'était mis en tête de faire un petit tour du monde. Au début, Draco n'avait pas été contre. Il adorait voyager. Mais quand Harry avait suggéré de se déplacer « comme les Moldus », il avait tiqué.

Il soupira.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien refuser au Survivant et cela depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble…

Harry avait décidé de passer son permis de conduire et d'acheter une voiture sur un coup de tête, maintenant, il voulait qu'ils se baladent sur les routes internationales à bord de ce ridicule engin de mort.

Tout de même, il dépassait les bornes…

Draco avait cédé sur le fait de voyager sans l'aide de la magie mais il s'était attendu à un minimum de confort… une limousine avec chauffeur quoi… ou à la rigueur une caravane… brrr, tout bien réfléchi, non.

« Draco, s'il te plaît… C'est juste pour un mois… Tu vas voir, ce sera sympa. On prendra les petites routes, on verra de magnifiques paysages… »

« … On tombera en panne d'essence, on poussera la guimbarde… » Continua le blond, sarcastique.

« On campera dans des endroits déserts, on regardera le ciel… »

« On se fera dévorer par des hordes de moustiques et avec notre chance, il va pleuvoir tout du long… »

Harry soupira et secoua la tête.

« Tu es impossible. Draco, je veux faire ce voyage »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, croisa les bras et tourna le dos au Survivant. Celui-ci s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Et si je te dis que faire l'amour à la belle étoile est un de mes plus grands fantasmes… »

Le blond resta campé sur ses positions. Il ne tomberait pas dans un piège aussi grossier. C'est lui qui excellait dans le rôle du machiavélique manipulateur… Il était hors de question qu'un Malfoy s'affiche dans cette minable machine ! Il avait un rang à tenir et même si ses parents n'étaient plus là pour lui inculquer des principes foireux et lui pourrir la vie, il se devait de faire honneur à son nom et à son sang…

Que voulez vous, certaines idées ont la peau dure…

Harry pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, sa dignité était en jeu et c'était du sérieux.

« Très bien… » Finit par capituler le brun. « Tu préférerais quelle autre voiture ? »

« Je préférerais transplaner… »

« Mais ça enlève tout le charme ! » S'exclama Harry.

« On n'est pas sorcier pour rien. Ça facilite grandement la vie tu sais. Pourquoi la compliquer inutilement ? »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de bouder. Il s'éloigna à grands pas et disparut en entrant dans leur maison. Draco soupira. Bientôt cinq ans qu'ils étaient en couple et il leur arrivait toujours de se chamailler comme au temps de Poudlard. Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'il avait quitté l'école mais comme le dit l'adage : « Gryffondor un jour Gryffondor toujours ». Il en allait de même pour un Serpentard…

L'ex Vert et Argent prit le même chemin et grimaça sur les petits cailloux de l'allée. Il avait pris, comme le Gryffondor, l'habitude de marcher pieds nus.

Il trouva le brun assis sur le canapé du salon lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Blaise et Ginny se marieront en Août. Ils ont publié leur ban. Tu étais au courant ? » Demanda Harry sur un ton neutre.

« Oui, il m'a prévenu la semaine dernière. Je pensais que les Weasley te l'avaient dit »

Encore pire que nous, ces deux là… Pensa Draco en souriant.

Combien de temps Blaise et Ginny s'étaient hurlés dessus avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ?

Décidément, les contraires s'attiraient…

Qui aurait cru que Ron finirait par quitter Hermione pour Pansy ?  
En apprenant la nouvelle, Harry avait failli faire une syncope et le roux lui avait rétorqué qu'il se vengeait pour la fois où, un après midi, il avait surpris les deux Princes en pleine action dans le dortoir des Gryffys.

Néville avait fini par avouer sa flamme à Luna et ils étaient fiancés depuis un an. Hermione était définitivement mariée à ses bouquins mais Draco la soupçonnait d'avoir des vues sur… le jeune reporter Colin. Quand Harry l'apprendrait…

« Quand est-ce que tu me demandes en mariage ? » Dit brusquement l'ex-Gryffondor.

« Depuis quand veux-tu devenir Monsieur Malfoy ? » Demanda Draco.

« Tu sais bien que je n'en veux qu'à ta fortune et c'est le seul moyen de tout rafler… » Répondit Harry sur le même ton sarcastique.

Le blond sourit et s'assit à côté de son compagnon.

« Je ne te savais pas si romantique… mais j'ai toujours su que tu n'en avais qu'après mes Gallions… »

« Surtout que je suis certainement aussi riche que toi… si ce n'est davantage… »

Depuis la victoire sur Vous-Savez-Qui, Harry bénéficiait d'une rente à vie considérable pour Services Rendus Au Monde Sorcier et il savait que cela agaçait le blond que l'on puisse posséder un compte en banque plus rempli que le sien.

« Pourquoi ce voyage te tient tant à cœur ? » Dit Draco en changeant soudainement de sujet.

« Parce que j'ai toujours voulu le faire… avec toi. Mais tu y mets une telle mauvaise volonté que je crois qu'on va laisser tomber l'idée… Tes fesses de Serpentard arrogant ne supporteraient certainement pas l'inconfort d'une voiture » Dit Harry sur un ton théâtral.

« Je ne suis pas arrogant… juste conscient de ma valeur, nuance… et elle est très élevée » Susurra Draco en s'approchant du brun.

« Prétentieux… » Murmura Harry déjà perdu dans le gris des yeux de son compagnon.

Celui-ci l'embrassa doucement et le brun soupira d'aise. Comment cela pouvait-il être si familier et si différent à chaque fois ?  
Il se laissa aller sans les bras de l'ex Serpentard qui approfondit le baiser. Celui-ci glissa ses mains sous la chemise du brun qui frissonna d'anticipation.

« C'est de la triche… Comment veux-tu que je sois fâché contre toi ? » Réussit à dire Harry en s'éloignant.

« Un Malfoy ne triche pas… Il persuade… »

Le Survivant rit. D'un rire léger qui donna à Draco la soudaine envie de lui faire l'amour, là, sur ce canapé… Que dis-je… Envie ? Il le fit…  
Il se rapprocha pour emprisonner les lèvres du brun entre les siennes et le baiser échangé les chavira tous deux.Il allongea Harry mais celui-ci n'était pas prêt à le laisser gagner la partie aussi facilement.

« Doucement, Petit Dragon. Je veux te voir avant » Souffla Harry entre deux baisers.

Draco l'interrogea du regard et le brun le fit se lever.

« Enlève tes vêtements… » Fit Harry, deux perles émeraude brillaient de convoitise derrière les lunettes qu'il enleva.

Le blond sourit et commença à enlever sa chemise, s'attardant bien sur chaque bouton. Harry voulait qu'il se déshabille lui-même ? Il allait le regretter…

Il fit doucement glisser le morceau de tissu par terre. La respiration du brun se fit plus irrégulière mais il ne bougea pas, fixant le corps du blond avec envie. Se retournant pour lui donner le dos, Draco défit une à une les attaches de son pantalon et le laissa tomber à terre puis l'envoya plus loin d'un coup de pied. Il ne portait plus que son boxer et n'avait aucunement l'intention de le retirer tout de suite.

Il se retourna et regarda Harry. Celui-ci l'attendait, nu, sur le canapé. Draco ne l'avait même pas entendu enlever ses vêtements… et il ne pouvait pas s'être aidé de sa baguette, elle ne se trouvait pas à proximité.

Son désir s'alluma immédiatement à la vue du brun allongé et il se mit à califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser.

« Tu m'avais caché que tu avais des dons de transformiste… » Murmura-t-il en descendant dans son cou pour mordiller le fine peau bronzée.

« J'ai de nombreux talents cachés et toi tu es trop habillé » Dit Harry en glissant ses mains sur les fesses du Serpentard pour retirer l'encombrant tissu qui vola bientôt à travers la pièce.

La langue de Draco jouait sur le ventre de Harry… Tout à tour, suçant et mordant la peau saveur muscade… faisant trembler de désir le brun.

La main du blond effleura le bas ventre du Gryffondor et d'un coup de rein soudain, celui-ci inversa la situation pour se retrouver au dessus de l'ex Serpentard. Les yeux brillants d'excitation, il dévora les lèvres de son compagnon déposant ici et là de petits baisers fiévreux.

Puis, tout en lui caressant tendrement le sexe, il glissa deux doigts dans la bouche de Draco qui les humidifia. La vision du blond ondulant sous ses caresses fit gémir Harry et il se retint de jouir.  
Il écarta légèrement les cuisses de son amant et introduit deux doigts humides dans son antre chaud. Celui ci gémit son nom et bougea doucement les hanches comme pour l'encourager à continuer.

Enfin, n'y tenant plus, Harry retira ses doigts et pénétra lentement Draco. Ses yeux se voilèrent et il commença un lent va et viens dans l'intérieur palpitant de son compagnon. Ils ondulèrent en rythme et le plaisir les submergeait dans une tempête d'émotions.  
Un dernier coup de rein les emmena tous deux en pleine extase et Draco se relâcha entre leur deux corps moites de sueur puis ce fut le tour de Harry d'exploser en sentant l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de son membre.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés.

« Je t'aime, arrogant petit serpent » Murmura Harry dans son cou.

« Je t'aime aussi, Gryffondor à la con. Et on ira où tu veux, dans le tacot que tu choisiras… »

Harry sourit victorieusement sans que Draco ne le voit. Lui aussi pouvait être un machiavélique manipulateur…

* * *

_Pas très long mais c'était juste pour m'amuser.  
Ca fait un moment que je l'avais dans la tête cet OS mais il aura fallu un après midi d'ennui mortel dans la bibliothèque de ma fac…  
L'idée m'est venue en attendant le bus… Il y avait une Ford Fiesta verte devant l'arrêt…  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_


End file.
